The embodiments described herein generally relate to processing of pre-printed documents, and more particularly to a substrate configured to receive a magnetic ink image, and to a system and method for promoting adhesion of magnetic ink images to pre-printed documents.
As explained in U.S. Patent Publication 2005/0285918 (the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety) inks suited for use in printing magnetic ink character recognition (MICR) readable documents are known. Such inks are generally employed in the printing and preparation of documents intended for automated processing, such as checks.
Of particular interest in this instance are those inks which contain a magnetic pigment or component in an amount sufficient to generate a magnetic signal that is strong enough to be MICR-readable. Such inks generally fall into the category of magnetic inks in general, and in the more specific sub-category of MICR-readable inks. Generally, the ink is used to print a portion of a document, such as a check, bond, security card, etc. containing an identification code area, which is intended for automated processing. The characters of this identification code are usually MICR encoded. The document may be printed with a combination of MICR-readable ink and non-MICR-readable ink, or with just MICR-readable ink. The document thus printed is then exposed to an appropriate source or field of magnetization, at which time the magnetic particles become aligned as they accept and retain a magnetic signal. The identification code on the document can then be recognized by passing it through a reader device that detects the magnetic signal of the MICR imprinted characters, or “reads” the signal, in order to recognize the coding printed on the document.
Of particular importance in the foregoing is the ability of the magnetic component of the ink to retain a sufficient charge such that the printed characters retain their readable characteristic and are easily detected by the detection device or reader. The magnetic charge retained by the pigment or magnetic component is known as “remanence”.
In some situations, thermal ribbon printing mechanisms are used to generate MICR-readable characters or indicia. In this printing technique, the magnetic component is retained on a ribbon substrate by a binder and/or wax material. Then, upon application of heat and pressure, the magnetic ink is transferred to a substrate. Other details regarding thermal ribbon printing technology are discussed in detail in U.S. Patent Publication 2004/0137203, the entire contents of which are also incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,622 discloses a coated cellulosic web product and a coating composition that provides enhanced toner adhesion for documents printed using noncontact printing devices such as ion deposition printers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,593 discloses a bank check with at least two coatings, one of which is electrically conductive, and the other which is electrically non-conductive. In some cases, a MICR ink is applied as an additional coating.
Silane compounds have been used in various ways in the printing industry. It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,827 to use polyorganosiloxanes having mercapto functionality as release agents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,445 discloses toner release oil having a functional organopolysiloxane. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/623,509 filed Jan. 16, 2007, entitled Adhesion Promoter, describes the incorporation of hydrolytic silane compounds into adhesives in order to promote adhesion to low surface energy surfaces. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/532,704 filed Sep. 18, 2006, entitled Adhesion Promoter, describes an adhesion promoter comprising a silane compound and a release agent and/or adhesive.
It would be useful to develop a system and method of preparing documents to receive and retain MICR encoded inks.